Lost and Found
by CSIRyanWolfe
Summary: I have rewritten my story to make it better. Takes place during the first season. Lucas has a secret, will the crew find out what it is? Reviews are welcome.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Seaquest or it's characters. They belong to someone else. I don't make any money off of my stories.  
  
  
  
Lost and Found Chapter 1: Lucas has a secret  
  
Nathan watched a thin blond boy playing with Darwin in the moonpool. Nathan was worried about him, he seemed to be a lot thinner then he was two weeks ago. The crew of Seaquest had been on shore leave while the sub was in for some much needed remodeling. Nathan and Kristen stayed at Bridger Island and Lucas had gone to stay with his father for shore leave. Nathan also noticed that Lucas seemed to be avoiding everyone including his best friend Ben Krieg. Lucas did have a tendency to get wrapped up in his work but this was different. Slowly, Nathan made his way over to the moonpool only to be stopped short of his destination by Kristen.  
  
"Please talk to him Nathan, he listens to you," Kristen said in a soft voice.  
  
"I will, trust me, I was planning on it," Nathan said quietly.  
  
Together the two of them stood by the side of the moonpool watching Lucas play. He didn't even notice that he was being watched by the adults until Darwin spoke. "Bridger and Kristen want to play?"  
  
Lucas spun around to see Nathan and Kristen were indeed standing there. "How long have you two been here?"  
  
"Only a few minutes kiddo."  
  
"Do you need me for something?"  
  
"Yes, dinner with Kristen and myself."  
  
"I have some stuff I need to finish."  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lucas then turned back around to face Darwin once more. He discretely gave the dolphin a hand single. Darwin then swam over to where Nathan and Kristen stood and spashed them both. They were totally soaked.  
  
"LUCAS!" they yelled in unison.  
  
"WHAT!" Lucas yelled back at them.  
  
Lucas started to laugh when he saw how wet Darwin had gotten them. "I'm going to get it for this one," he thought. Kristen quickly got some towels for them to use to dry off. She handed one to Nathan.  
  
"Here you go Nathan, you look like a drowned rat," she said jokingly.  
  
"Gee thanks, same to you," Nathan joked back.  
  
Lucas climbed out of the moonpool and Kristen wrapped a towel around him.  
  
"OUCH," Lucas yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, what's wrong darling?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing, my clumsy self tripped down some stairs at my dads."  
  
"I should check you over to make sure everything is ok."  
  
"No really, I'm fine, just a little sore." Lucas was getting a little nervous now. He didn't want her or anyone else to find out what had really happened to him.  
  
"At least let me give you something for the pain. But if you're not feeling better soon I'm going to examine you, you hear me."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Hey, let's go get changed and meet at the mess in, say, 30 minutes," Nathan said.  
  
"Sounds good," Lucas and Kristen both said.  
  
"Bye Fish Face, I'll play with you later," Lucas said on his way out.  
  
Everyone went back to their rooms to change. Lucas slowly pulled off his wetsuit. It hurt even to breathe but he wasn't going to tell anyone. He looked at his bruised body in the mirror. His chest was a variety of different colors from the kicks he had received from his father. He had over two dozen cuts and scratches on his back and arms from being thrown onto a glass table. His legs were black and blue like his chest from being kicked as well. Lucas didn't know what he did this time to upset his father. Whenever he upset him in any way this was the result. Lucas found some clothing to wear. He made sure he had all of his bruises covered. He then combed his unruly hair and headed for the mess for dinner. Nathan and Kristen were already waiting for him when he arrived. They saw him and motioned for him to sit down. He sat down next to Nathan, afraid Kristen might want to examine him right there at the table.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Spaghetti and garlic bread," Nathan answered.  
  
"Sounds good to me, let's gets some," Kristen said.  
  
The three of them got up and got their food. Kristen noticed Lucas' pained expression on his face as he walked and moved around.  
  
"Lucas, I want you to come to med bay after we eat, I'm concerned about the amount of pain you're in."  
  
Lucas didn't answer her. He just rolled his eyes at her and sat back down at the table with his food. He didn't want to go to med bay. She would find out about his not so little secret. He had to come up with an excuse of why he couldn't go. Maybe he would get lucky and she'd just give him some pain pills. He was very nervous now and could barely eat his dinner. His dad had refused to give him anything to eat while he was there. He had to sneak down to the kitchen when his father was asleep to get food. Now that he was back on the Seaquest he just didn't feel like eating. He played with the food on his plate before deciding to give up eating and hopefully escape to his room.  
  
"I'm not that hungry, I'm going to go ok," Lucas said.  
  
"Wait Lucas, let's go to med bay and get you checked out," Kristen said.  
  
Before Lucas had a chance to argue, Kristen was tugging him along. They were on their way to med bay.  
  
  
  
To be continued..will Kristen discover Lucas' secret? 


End file.
